Thinknoodles
Thinknoodles is a YouTuber and founder of Club Penguin Insider who plays Club Penguin, until he ditched, dumped, sabotage, or sacrifice his penguin counterpart, until he betrayed him Thinknoodles is a dumb, stupid, retarded, and lazy YouTuber that is one of the most famous YouTubers, but he is a complete slacker and did something reckless. Thinknoodles is also a retard that mostly acts stupid and rarely acts smart. He was famous in Minecraft and Roblox, however became infamous in Club Penguin that he missed a lot of Club Penguin parties that he also did not make so many walkthroughs for his Club Penguin account. He also made walkthroughs with Poptropica (Waiting for new Islands), Webkinz (formerly, because he dumped them), Animal Jam (formerly when got suspended from Animal Jam due to their account filter), Roblox, and others. Well… the real problem was Minecraft, Roblox, or other shames made Thinknoodles a complete slacker and a retarded hobo. And Thinknoodles can’t carry many games with one hand and only uploads one video every day. He started to play other games because of his fans List of Club Penguin parties that Thinknoodles misses * Frozen Party (Because both Kopi’s photoshot and a Google update) * School and Skate Party * Halloween Party (2014) * Pirate Party * Merry Walrus Party (But get some items and adopt a blue crystal puffle) * Star Wars Rebel Party * Sound Studio Party * Puffle Party * Frozen Fever Party * The Fair * Fashion Festival Party * Descendants Party * Finding Dory * Frozen Fever Party (2016) * And…....The Club Penguin 10th Anniversary and Halloween Party (2015)! List of complaints that Thinknoodles made or found * Very busy and packing up for Moving Day * Getting stuck in traffic * Someone brings 2 dozen robots * Going on vacation * Google update problems * Giving Kopi a photoshot * Having audio and on-air problems * Problems in Club Penguin including connection problems, timeouts, including website crashes, bugs, and poor quality * Network nightmares, issues and problems * No live stream * Having computer problems * Being late * Wasting time * Being desperate * His second account got suspended * Being lazy to make Club Penguin, Clothing and Furniture Catalogs, Party and Event Walkthroughs * Having malwares and computer viruses (That means you Live Security Platinum) * He is through (angry, done, finished, out of business, and no longer) with Club Penguin because he is too old or lazy to play Club Penguin or he just dumped Club Penguin * Making Club Penguin Island a Fan Choice Friday video List of Club Penguin Events that Thinknoodles missed * Earth Month and Radio Disney Music Awards * Blizzard Beach * Bully Prevention Month * Halloween Party * Holiday Party * Rainbow Migration Celebration * 1st Club Penguin Island Anniversary Party * April Fools Day * World Penguin Day * Pirate Expedition So Thinknoodles is desperate and slow-witted that he missed the following parties (...almost) and didn’t make walkthroughs and cheats in Club Penguin. So his Club Penguin account and his abandoned ThinknoodlesToo YouTube channel became an future YouTube Poop source after Think’s Club Penguin self betrayed him. He'd dumped and quitted his Club Penguin account until pre-register his account again for Club Penguin Island. He'd became YouTube Poop’s most wanted character and victim in March 2017 after Club Penguin closes and now, his Club Penguin gameplays became as future sources of Youtube Poop. He also dumped Club Penguin Island and slacks at it for a stupid reason Category:Characters Category:Guys Category:Slackers Category:Jerks Category:Idiots Category:Dorks Category:Freaks Category:Weirdos Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:YouTubers